


Seafood Platter

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex for Favors, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Being what the rumours described as ‘scummy’ and ‘no-good’, Azul was naturally more aware of the darker side of the school that most elected to, or pretend to, ignore. One way or another, students were bound to be caught up in the deviancy that lay beneath the facade of a regular school life, and Azul was no exception. Most would either indulge themselves fully- losing themselves in the lust and temptations- or they would be so disgusted they’d shield their eyes and turn their head. Azul fell into the first category of people, but in a different manner than most. Instead of seeking the hedonistic pleasure it brought, he utilised it to empower himself and slowly stain the school in his inky influence.When Azul first discovered this side of the school, he accepted and embraced it, as he had experienced worse back in the Sea of Corals.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Octavinelle, Floyd Leech/Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Series: Delirious [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Seafood Platter

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like the series is getting more fucked up as we progress HAHAH  
> No explicit sex scenes, but rated ‘E’ because of the non/dubcon parts.  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!

Being what the rumours described as ‘scummy’ and ‘no-good’, Azul was naturally more aware of the darker side of the school that most elected to, or pretend to, ignore. One way or another, students were bound to be caught up in the deviancy that lay beneath the facade of a regular school life, and Azul was no exception. Most would either indulge themselves fully- losing themselves in the lust and temptations- or they would be so disgusted they’d shield their eyes and turn their head. Azul fell into the first category of people, but in a different manner than most. Instead of seeking the hedonistic pleasure it brought, he utilised it to empower himself and slowly stain the school in his inky influence.

When Azul first discovered this side of the school, he accepted and embraced it, as he had experienced worse back in the Sea of Corals.

Similar to the beastmen of Savanaclaw, the merfolk of the Coral Sea were also greatly influenced by their carnal instincts. Unlike the beastmen however, they bore absolutely no qualms in claiming their partners via force or through other means such as blackmailing, coercion and so on. Influenced by the harsh environment of the cruel ocean, the urge to mate and bear offspring was deeply ingrained into the hearts of the merpeople, with such cases being common occurrences back in his hometown. The society in the Coral Sea didn’t encourage such behaviour, but tolerated it enough till it became socially acceptable- Hence why the merfolk viewed such heinous acts with with less concern that it should‘ve had. 

The royal family tried to crack down on such appalling behaviour, but they haven’t made much progress thanks to how much they beat about the bush when addressing such issues. They’re like Nights Raven College in a way, with the people of authority trying to stop a situation they were too scared to explicitly address. Moving back to his time at the Sea of Corals, Azul was the unfortunate victim of some of these incidences when he was young and weak, but it’s different now- Or so he tells himself. He wasn’t alarmed the first time he walked in on Floyd violently taking his brother from behind- his fingernails leaving behind streaks of blood while Jade cried and moaned in a sick masochistic haze- and opted to evict himself from the situation as quick as possible. The subsequent times were less clean, with the twins convincing Azul to join in on their fun and leaving him bloody and a few tentacles short after such affairs.

It may sound horrifying to any non-Coral Sea denizen, but Azul wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest. Sexual acts was a way he could dispel his natural- often violent- urges to mate, while at the same time giving him leverage over others. Students, both from Octavinelle and not, cane to him to dispel their worries- With a surprising amount of them being sexual in nature. Azul found the human concepts of decency, shame and consent amusing, at the same time appreciating them due to the power it gave him over others. He had already forgotten how many times he opened his legs for someone to either grant their wish, or to garner favours and butter up to those who had what he desired. The twins joined on occasions where they would be useful, and hence they weren’t oblivious to Azul’s more intimate dealings.

Like the very kind dormitory head he was, Azul also engaged in such acts with his dormitory members whenever mating seasons hit or when one was sexually frustrated. Naturally, these services came at a price, often being favours to be cashed in on in the future or items they had on hand. That being said, Azul’s generosity still didn’t stop some students dorm falling back to old habits from the Coral Sea, with the octopus finding himself getting jumped on more than one occasion and being left a shaking, sobbing mess at the end of it.

Usually those students get taught a good lesson by the Leech twins, but the nature of the sea was prevalent. Like waves washing footprints off the beach, they’d always forget what had been taught to them and repeat the same mistakes again and again. Azul didn’t care in the slightest, as the aftermath would always have him in control over those poor unfortunate souls. Sometimes, he’d even intentionally put himself in those situations to engage their more carnal instincts. He’d then relish in their looks of horror once they’ve realised they once again succumbed to their inner monster that they’ve been desperately trying to keep in check. 

Such a thing wasn’t discussed among the trio of boys, just like every other person around them. The twins understood Azul didn’t mind, but still disliked using his body to get the things he wants. At the same time, such methods were often the most effective and quickest way to achieve his goals, and were hence employed despite its less savoury nature. Although Azul brushed it off as a personal preference for not liking such things, there was a silent understanding between all of them that it was more than just a preference- Something more emotional. 

That being said, Azul did manage to enjoy some good lays that didn’t involve him getting mauled or left emotionally empty. When Floyd’s feeling up to it, the twins always focused on making him feel good. They’d praise him, and hold and take him so gently yet passionately till Floyd loses his temper somewhere in the middle and fucks him so hard he sees stars. Deep inside, maybe that’s what he wanted. As much as Azul liked to deny himself his true desires, he knew deep down that he just wanted to get held, and be loved like someone who mattered. 

But the world isn’t so kind, and Azul wasn’t that naive. 

With a heart locked away deep inside him, Azul continued to fuel the deviancy of the school.

......

......

......

Being what the rumours described as ‘kind’ and ‘reliable’, Yuu was surprisingly more aware of the darker side of the school that most elected to ignore, or pretend to at least. One way or another, students were bound to be caught up in the deviancy that lay beneath the facade of a regular school life, and Yuu was no exception. Most would either indulge themselves fully- losing themselves in the lust and temptations- or they would be so disgusted they’d shield their eyes and turned their head. When Yuu first discovered this, he had stumbled and worried- but had soon accepted and embraced it as he started to experience worse throughout the degeneracy of the school.


End file.
